moving on moving in
by cosplay chan
Summary: Kagome's school does a room mate proect! and Kagome is over her head when she rooms with Inuyasha and the gang! she writes down everything that happens in her diary! a quick insight to the insanity! Kagome's POV slight AU rating may go up in future chapt
1. school chums,signup and trouble

"moving in moving on"

* * *

author's note: HELLO! long time i know since i've done a lot on here...this is an Inuyasha fic from Kagome's POV, read the full summary and review when you're done reading.

so now the disclaimer: do you honestly think i own Inuyasha?

and on with the show...

* * *

day 1, june 15th

so here i am again, i know i've written before but i figured i should record the next few months of my life...well you'll never guess why i need to,

so mom says since i'm in the fuedal era so much latley that i should move out! well, i guess that's not the worst thing...but i'll not say negatives just yet. that doesn't happen until i meet my unexpected house mates! the first thing is mom says i can only afford a small house downtown, not the most luxurious place...but it's working for now...plus the school project isn't working all that well either...but i'll digress.

so now i'll get to how my situation turns from good and no problem..to bad and i'm broke...

* * *

"Kagome Hirigashi!" the teacher shouted at the sleeping girl in class. I looked up and blinked.

"oh fine,"

"now class, we're starting the room a relationship program here for students here, and it'll require some of you to move out of home for a while and into your own place with some students fromt this class... to work on real world relationships."

"move out of home? for school? unless they're paying for housing you wouldn't catch me doing this." I thought hesitantly.

"hey Kagome, gonna sign up?"

i shook my head but then thought about it. "it might be nice to get away from home...but then again i wouldn't be comfortable living with other people i hardly know..."

"is that a yes then?"

"i guess so,"I mumbled and put my head down.

"well, can't go back now." I thought i walked up to the sign up sheet by the door and stared at the names already on the sheet,

"Inu Kurogushi, Sango Matsuo, Kikyou Hiragashi, Miroku narucataki, Sesshouta kurgushi,"

i gasped

"oh my god."

i then realized i had already signed my name, right under the several all too familiar names.

"this has to be a dream!" i thought but by then, it was too late...and i was asigned to a house with all of them.

* * *

so now you see how things ust go from bad to WORSE? i can tell the next two semesters won't be fun. and summer won't be either.

all for now, gotta pack and do things before i leave,

Kagome Hiragashi.

* * *

author's note: that's it...more next chapter, and please Review! no FLAMES! 


	2. don't leave your furniture with Sesshy!

author's note: Hello again! chapter 2 is now up! well you're reading it so..anyway enjoy the chapter and please no flames review...and now...disclaimer!

disclaimer: why would i own Inuyasha?

on to the show!

* * *

day 2, June 16th

Hello again! well trust my instincts and sign up. yeah! last time i try that!

well guess who the people on the list already are?

Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyou, Sesshomaru, and Miroku! Dx

this next few months are not going to be fun.

...but now i'm stuck with them, as good as it to see them all again.

so we started the move in today, movign in furniture and other personal belongings each claiming a bedroom and so and so on.

one thing less for me to do is buy century appropriate clothes..but trust me, they know nothing of fashion in this Era. it's gonna take some work. -sigh-

but other than that things are going well, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with the asistance of Miroku are moving in Furniture pretty quickly. and they're not trying to kill each other over the stupidest little things.

(trust me, that is a first)

Kikyou and Sango are handling some things like Decor in the rooms and cleaning up some of the bedrooms.

so i'm free for now to write.

i only expected 6 room mates, but turns out Sesshy brought Rin and Shippou tagged along, and guess what else? Kirara is here too. but Sango can't let the poor thing out of her sight so...

anyways...it's pretty nice right now...except for the occasional arguing coming from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Inuyasha and Miroku...well that's only natural.

well...i suppose just describing things is pretty boring...so i'll give full details now...

* * *

"so what color for this wall?" Sango had a book of paint colors she and Kikyou were sitting at the table on the two arm chairs in the sitting room.

"er...isn't anything in here a nice tan or jade?" Kikyou looked through the book with a sigh

furniture was being moved in...

"Miroku! move that end that way! not---NO not that way! the other right!" Inuyasha barked to the monk,

"Well move it THAT WAY! not THIS WAY!" Miroku shouted back

Sesshomaru just stood there and sweatdropped.

"Happy go lucky quiz hour!" was heard from the livng room, Rin was sitting there just watching while Shippou took a nap on the sofa that had been moved in an hour ago.

Kirara was asleep in a cat bed in the far corner of the room by the side door.

back to the guys...

Sesshomaru was finally fed up with the arguement and yelled at both of them.

"Both of you move NOW! you two twits couldn't do anything right! move aside!" Sesshomaru took out the Tesuaiga

Inuyasha, and Miroku not wanting be part of whatever Sesshomaru was planning to cut up, they ran to the safety of the living room.

I looked up as Inuyasha and Miroku ran inside then i gasped.

Sesshy had cut the sofa into chunks.

"oh my god Sesshy! that sofa cost me 34,00 yen! what were you thinking?!"

"i made it easier for those two twits to take in. you humans of this century are so hopeless," he then retreated to the living room to watch after Rin.

I stood there Mouth a gap.

Inuyasha and Miroku meanwhile went out to retreive what was left of the sofa. and brought the chunks into the sitting room, setting it against the wall and all together to make it look like it was still all in one peice.

"well, we could sew it together i suppose..." Sango chipped in when she saw the sofa.

"it'll take alot more than Sewing," Kikyou shook her head

"and you're in love with that Maniac?" Sango looked at Kikyou

Kikyou nodded slowly and sighed. "unfortanetly yes."

"I heard that!" Sesshomaru roared from the living room.

"better keep your voices down, don't wanna anger Sesshy anymore...he's scary when he's mad." Miroku said he was standing behind Sango shaking.

"Kikyou-Outosan!" Rin ran from the living room and tugged on Kikyou's Skirt that looked exactly like the bottom half of her Kimono.

"outo-san?" Inuyasha choked "Mother?!"

"so Rin thinks of me as her mom, so what?" Kikyou gave Inuyasha a little glare.

Kikyou smiled down at the little girl, "what is it Rin-chan?"

"Rin's Hungry," Rin replied rubbing her stomach.

"oh i see..." Kikyou said she eyed the others.

"well, i guess it is about time we ate," i laughed nervously

"well..."

the others nodded sheepishly shrugged and followed me and Kikyou into the cramped little kitchen. (did i mention this house isn't for 7 people? and a cat? didn't think i did)

"well...what is there to eat Kagome?" Shippou asked me quickly

"well...hang on...we'll find some thing, but it's a little cramped in here could you all eh leave and come back when something's actually ready?" I turned to all the others and they shuffled out to return to doing their own things.

"so what is there? i don't think anyone bought anything," Kikyou said quickly

I dug through some of the cupboards, -Kikyou was right. there was nothing! Except white rice and Ramen.

"eh...Anyone up for ramen?" i pulled out a package sheepishly

"is that all there is?"

"uh...well...for now," i blushed a little out of embarasment. and suddenly i felt like a host.

"well...this is certainly off to a good start..." i thought angrily this was getting worse, first Sesshy cuts up my sofa...i have to pay for this place and the bills for this place, and now there's no food.

"just Flippin great," I mumbled

"don't worry Kagome, we're handling this. you go relax," Sango said reassuring me that she had complete control and was handling things, although somehow i doubted that.

so for the next 30 minutes (we had to make three packages there's so many people...--) i went into the living room to relax. little did i know that i should've been in the kitchen...

"Dinner!" Sango called from the Dining room

i looked up and saw Kikyou frantically fanning black smoke out a window in the kitchen.

"oh no," i thought but reluctantly went into the Dining room with Everyone else.

Kikyou and Sango came out with big bowls and the rice cooker...

"dinner is served." Kikyou said she set the Rice cooker down, opened the lid to reveal burned ramen swimming in waaaay too much Chicken Broth.

everyone just kind of stared and after a very uncomfortable silence dinner finally began...not too bad...but i need to give Kikyou and Sango lessons with the Microwave.

* * *

well, AT LEAST one thing went well today...one day down...alot more left to go!

time for bed now.

goodnight!

Kagome Hirigashi

* * *

author's note: Alright! another day down said and done! more to go!

please Review and PLEASE no flames! and if you can't tell already: and i apoligize for not being able to post this in the summary:

couplings:

InuXKag SesshyXKik SanXMiro

ok! that is all!


	3. Sango's Surprise Attack

author's note: Hello again! well back again! just a quick warning to some of you like i noted in the summary some of these chapters will be rated M...(just certain couple's moments though...)

just a fair warning to all of you weak of heart...so starting in this chapter our first couple's moment...??X?? (well what kind of authoress would i be if i gave it away?? XD you're just gonna have to read to find out!)

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha.

* * *

day 5, June 20th 

Hello again! i haven't written in a couple days...minorly observing things. (plus Sango put me on watching duty for Kirara...)

either way though some things are fine here. and quite frankly, all the arguing has stopped

-something big and heavy rolls down the stairs turns out to be Sesshomaru-

well...maybe not all of it...

but most of it anyway. i can finally say i live in a functional household.

and you know it's never quite occured to me how being forced to live with other people...can bring you temporarily(or Permanetly in Kikyou's case...) together. almost like a family...a disfunctional family.

but never the less i can live in peace with Inuyasha and the others.

but i know them well...so..it's not hard to tolerate the fighting and violence sometimes... (Sesshy and Inu...Kikyou and Inu...)

well today was certainly eventful i can safely say Miroku has stopped sneaking into our rooms at night to peep on me, Sango and Kikyou.

(Kikyou gave him a real earful for that.)

although he and Sango have been sneaking off during the late night hours upstairs...i think their relationship is finally in full bloom.

and i have to say i couldn't be happier.

oh? look at me, just rambling on...details now.

* * *

"well...Miroku, have you finally learned your lesson not to peep on your house mates?!" Kikyou roared. the Miko had been awoken from her sleep, and she was not happy. 

Sesshomaru wasn't too happy either. the fact that Miroku was peeping in on his mate. but that had to be somewhat expected...

Miroku nodded while holding a hand to one cheek. Sango and Kikyou had welted it. a deep red.

"well...it's later now...we should all get back to bed and you ladies should lock your doors. we can't have peeping monks in this hour of the night." Inuyasha gave Miroku a firm glare. and winked at me.

I blushed, Inuyasha, since we had started living together was slightly more..flirtirous? affectionate? i have no idea what to call it...so many things...

"well, i think that raps everything up..." Sesshomaru said he gave Miroku a final glare turning to go back to bed with Kikyou, the glare was sure and translated as

"Touch my mate and i'll kill you."

Miroku heeded the warning and nodded "yes sir"

Sango rolled her eyes dramatically.

"well...now the peeping monk has been put in his place...i'm going back to bed," Inuyasha yawned and then looked at me.

"you coming?"

"uh...well," I blushed did everyone in the house have to know that we were techinically not doing anything but sleeping in the same bed??

the way Inuyasha acted towards me sometimes embarassed me...but deep down i always accepted whatever display of affection was there...

"sure i guess," i mouthed before following the Hanyou into his bedroom.

"goodnight Sango, Miroku..." i said before slipping into the darkness completley.

"goodnight fair Kagome, sleep well." Miroku said with a grimace

Sango gave him a glare and slapped him.

she then smiled "goodnight Kagome."

and i slipped into the bedroom with Inuyasha, praying that Sango wasn't going to kill Miroku while noone was looking, although...she did have a good reason to...

"well...Miroku, have you finally learned a little lesson about peeping up on the demon dog's mates and the one you're engaged to who could make the rest of your life a living hell?" Sango was percise with her words lightly trying to make sure Miroku wasn't, absolutley was NOT going to try this again.

"yes Sango, i finally understand." he had a hand on the other cheek Sango had just slapped now.

"good, now march!" Sango pointed to the room Miroku had claimed

"what about you?"

"i'm sleeping the rest of the night in my own bed." Sango said before turning to leave.

"B-But Sango we were..."

"plans change Miroku, like my mind just did. Now goodnight." Sango said; a bit fed up with her boyfriend's behavior.

"Sango?"

it was too late, Sango's door was slammed shut. and locked.

Miroku paced back into his own room wondering what was going on. he knew she was mad...and she had slapped him...but usualy that was it. either that or she'd storm off somewhere...

"oh well," he sighed "Maybe by tommrow she'll be better,"

...Morning...

"Unh?" Sango stirred from her sleep uneasily, the thoughts of something...slid across her mind but too blury to remember.

she knew something had gone on last night...but what?

"good morning fair maiden...how did you sleep?" Miroku grimaced at Sango, who was laying right next to him.

"huh? oh...fine thanks for aski---" Sango paused in mid sentence.

it hit her.

she looked over slowly just to check and make sure Miroku wasn't right next to her...but that was hard considering she could feel someone's hands on her back...her bare back. and someone breathing on the back of her neck.

"what...the..." Sango mouthed she was shocked.

Miroku was in HER bed, just laying there smirking as if he had gotten what he wanted...and Sango knew perfectly well what he wanted.

"what the hell are you doing in my bed?! i thought i told you NO! do you even know what that word means?!?" Sango shouted she tried to keep her voice down so as not to wake Inuyasha and the others.

"well...you know how it is with us Sango...when someone says no, the other person says yes...and you did an awful lot of that screaming and moaning last night, a sweet serenade." Miroku said with an even bigger grimace.

"who do you think you are Miroku?! what kind of girl do you take me for?!"

"well...a very willing one at that."

he kissed her hand lightly and grinned

"you are very suggestive half asleep Sango. you were awake when we started you know."

"oh really?! and that gives you permission to come into my room, undress me and do me when i'm asleep?!?"

"to a certain extent. your door wasn't locked." he grimaced.

"you were awake anyway...you said "do me," and i just followed orders."

"NO I WASN'T! I WAS---,"

Sango paused

"alright fine, let's say that actually happened, but let's say it didn't to anyone else in this house and if you get out of my bed and dress now i won't slap you all the way down there! Understand me?" Sango had a firm grip on Miroku's Wrist. it looked like she was about to break it.

"well Sango...i have to accept your bargain for now...But remember...it's written in the history books. and everything is highlighted." he licked his lips and leaned down to kiss her.

Sango half stopped him but since he was being romantic now, instead of his usual pervy self, she let him.

"i gotta say, he can be romantic when he wants to be. when he WANTS to be," Sango thought as the kiss ended

"goodbye my fair maiden, may i see you again come night shine, in your chamber."

Miroku reached over towards Sango's figure and his hand came to rest on her chest.

Sango didn't waste a minute. she welted that hand

"GET OUT!" she shouted not tolerating any more advances.

Miroku heeded her warning. if he ever got anymore "Quality time" in Sango's bed, he'd have to behave and take no for an anwser..but how could he possibly do that?

the temptations were too high..

and being the man he was...

but...still the trials and tribulations of the relationship.

Kitchen...

"good morning everyone," Sango greeted cheerily she shot a glare at Miroku when she saw the monk again.

Miroku grinned and put a finger to his lips

Sango wanted to slap him, but couldn't.

"Morning Kikyou," Sango said for a moment she looked at the miko and her lover, lord Sesshomaru. and the empty chairs where Inuyasha and his mate usually sat.

"where's Kagome?"

"still sleeping i think. she and Inuyasha were up all evening."

Kikyou looked over at Sango "and you and you know who were too i heard." Kikyou winked and smiled

Sango shot Miroku a glare. her expression said

"enjoy your last meal Miroku...because after breakfast i'm gonna kill you."

Miroku saw Sango was mad and knew he'd get welted big time for this.

"morning everyone," Inuyasha greeted I was still by his side, we had just crawled out of bed.

"Morning Kagome, you just missed a big scoop," Kikyou said she winked

"oh? what?"

Kikyou walked over and whispered it in my ear. i had to gasp.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Sango shot Miroku another Glare

the monk shrugged

"i don't know how they know..." he replied simply with an innocent shrug. he couldn't tell Sango that over cofee with Sesshomaru,he had let it slip out. and obviously, Sesshomaru had told Kikyou...

"you know very well...and later you're going to get it." Sango cautioned.

Miroku stared at her wide eyed, and then being the regular guy he was he found himself staring at Sango's Chest.

"MIROKU!" Sango slapped him across the face again.

"what is going on?" i asked looking up from my breakfast at Sango and Miroku.

"no idea...but we know Miroku is normal." Inuyasha remarked not even paying any attention to the situation.

"well i hope everything turns out alright," i remarked, sweatdropping a little.

...late/Evening...Inuyasha's Bedroom...

"so you think Sango and Miroku Resolved what was going on this morning?" i asked Inuyasha as we were just laying together again.

"well whatever happened it's been awful quiet...i'm beginning to wonder if Sango killed Miroku," Inuyasha chuckled a little bit but stopped.

"Probably not...unless she slapped him to death,"

"she has a pretty good reason to do that." Inuyasha commented

"yeah...guess so, but what woman wouldn't get mad if her boyfriend was peeping up on his friend's lovers? i would IF you did that." I said concluding the point i used if, since i knew very well Inuyasha had kind of done that Before Sesshomaru fell in love with Kikyou and Inuyasha chose me.

"if you're referring to the whole me and Kikyou thing...you can forget about doing anything tonight"Inuyasha stated

"well whatever, they'd better not be so loud..."

"INUYASHA!"

"what? noone could sleep through that mess..."

"SIT!" i shouted quickly, landing the Hanyou face down into the bedding.

"kagome?!" he stared with disbelief.

"forget it, just go to sleep," i rolled over and sighed.

"Sango was smirking so much this morning...and she looked like she was gonna kill Miroku at breakfast...i wonder how they're doing..."

another couple...more trouble...

"gee...i wonder where Sango is to give me the slapping she said she would...?" Miroku was sitting in an armchair in the sitting room, waiting for Sango to come down scream Hentai at the top of her lungs and slap him till he was red.

"probably planning how she's going to slay you Miroku," Kikyou joked she smiled evily at the monk and then shrugged

"she does have every reason to do that."

"don't remind me," Miroku scowled not liking Kikyou eavesdropping.

"well just asisting one of my good friends monk. it was very cruel of you to try to do it with her while she was sleeping--"

"shut it Kikyou."

"Make me, monk!" Kikyou took out her Katana and pointed an arrow at Miroku

"i'll do Sango a little favor and slay you for her, right here right now."

"Alright alright! just don't say anything to the demon you call Sesshy-Sama." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"well, we wouldn't want to ruin the monk's last moments..come Kikyou." Sesshomaru appeared at the door grinning at Kikyou

Kikyou smiled back and then walked over to the Youkai. "of course Lord Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed the Miko. Sesshomaru smiled at Kikyou and then his amber gaze shot straight at Miroku with a look that clearly expressed his anger of him peeping on Kikyou.

"touch her and die."

"yes sir!" Miroku replied out of nowhere.

Sesshomaru grimaced and then left upstairs with Kikyou.

"all alone on a saturday night..."

"where is Sango?" Miroku looked at the clock in the sitting room- it was near midnight.

"i wonder...what could she be planning?"

"Meow," Kirara came down the stairs with a note in her mouth,

"Kirara?!"

"a note?" Miroku gently took the note out of the cat's mouth, and Kirara darted back up the stairs to Sango's Room.

the monk looked it over and read it:

_**"Miroku,**_

_**Come to my room at midnight.**_

_**you have a surprise..and you've GOT TO APOLIGIZE!**_

_**XoXoX Sango,"**_

"surprise?"

Miroku raised an Eyebrow.

"this is beyond out of it...especially for Sango..."

"well...can't keep her waiting i guess..."

Miroku started up the stairs just wondering wether this would be how he was to spend his last moments.

"Sango?" he stood outside and looked around in the hall, Kagome and Kikyou weren't in their rooms, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's doors were shut, and locked.

"Sango?"

"Come in..." a slightly, Aroused? Sounding voice, resembling Sango's...came from the other side of the door.

"Sango? is that ----YOU?!" Miroku opened the door and gasped,

Sango was laying on her bed in a lace lined bra and panties, just smirking.

"welcome, Shocked...aren't you?" Sango chuckled a little and grimaced.

"S-S-Sa-Sango?! what is going on?"

"nothing," she said simply she stood up infront of Miroku, the monk felt his heart skip a beat.

"it's intresting...when the tables are turned on you? isn't it?" she placed her hands on his shoulders and stood so she was right against him..her chest anyway...

"er...s-sure...?" Miroku studdered. he caught himself looking up and down at Sango, this was something out of one of his Fantasies...dare he think...could this actually be happening?

"well...you look as though...this has happened before Miroku...why so..." Sango trailed off for just a moment she laid a dainty finger and traced a little heart on his lips,

"Shocked?" she concluded her statement with a kiss that made Miroku nearly faint.

"um...no reason,"

"well...might this be...one of your sick, twisted Fantasies?" Sango reverted to herself for just a moment and went back to the Alter ego.

"Errr...no! i don't have any fantasies! none at all!" Miroku shouted nervously

"KEEP IT DOWN! OR I"LL SLAY YOU MONK!" Sesshomaru's voice roared over the noise coming from the room itself, and Sango's room.

"Eep..."

"oh grow up Miroku, it's only Sesshy." Sango said with a roll of her eyes.

"uh yeah but..."

"it's just Sesshomaru, and even so..."

Sango traced a small heart on her chest with a dainty finger.

Miroku was sweating nervously.

"Sango..."

"hm?"

Sango looked up and looked at Miroku, she was standing at the door blowing out the candles to make the room darker.

Miroku looked around it was dimming until it was pitch black. all he could see was Sango's figure reflecting one tiny light from the hallway light coming from the Hall.

and that was only a shillouette. Miroku could only pick up details...like her chest...and her bottom...

"Sango...what is going on?"

"...oh...Nothing at all." Sango walked up to Miroku and forced him down on her bed.

"nothing at all."

"Sango...is this you trying to teach me some sort of lesson? lesson learned!!"

"oh calm down. i know all about your sick little fantasies..and i thought it would be intresting to..."

Sango crouched farther onto the bed and flipped over so she was on the bottom.

"go ahead."

"go ahead what?"

"oh come on..just follow orders Miroku...like you said you were last night."

"...what orders? i wasn't told to do anything!" Miroku lurched a little and inched out of Sango's Grasp. for a dainty person, Sango had a very tight grip.

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed Miroku's Face, pushing his closer to hers.

"Miroku, do you know what this is?"

"...a very awkward moment?"

Sango shook her head she was quiet for a moment and then grimaced

"pay back."

within the next few moments, Sango had control of the situation. the night blurred by quickly.

* * *

so, Inuyasha and i were the first ones up the next morning.

Sango and Miroku slept in i guess...

but we know what happened.

so i guess that's two out of 8 of us who are enjoying all this time together.

while we're on that subject, 3 more people are going to move in.

Janis Inomouto, Hojo, (i hate him...) Koji garuhaki (that's not his name. remove the Ga and the A and you have the Anwser...) Ayame Sadaiko.

yeah. so instead of 8 of us. there shall be eleven, i'm not really excited since this place is already cramped. but we'll work around that somehow i'm sure.

Either way i don't know how Hojo, Koga and Inuyasha will react to being in the same house...

one can only hope inuyasha won't snap and try to kill Koga and Hojo...-o-'

well that's all for right now. it's about Breakfast time. (i've gotta go help Kikyou with the Microwave and Stove...so she doesn't you know..burn this place down?)

BYE!

Kagome Hiragashi

* * *

author's note: wow ha ha ha..-wipes a tear of laughter from her eyes- that was a good chapter. Sango's surprise attack of payback. (properly titled. X3)

anyways...

Read and Review! no flames! and further note:

i will be including more romance in this fic, pairings as far are:

InuKag

SesshyKik

SangMiro

JanHoj

KogAya

Okay! that is it! until next time!

-dissapears in a puff of smoke-


	4. Janis,Hojo,Koga and Ayame

author's note: more to know of this chapter. so instead of 8, there are 12 people in the house, tension is rising...insanity is enviable...let's just see where this goes this time!

disclaimer: i wish i owned inuyasha...but alas, i do not.

* * *

Day 4, june 21st 

Hello again, it has been quite a week so far.

to start, we all moved in, Sango and Miroku became on official couple. (Yay! i'm happy for them! they make such a cute couple.)..and now we have 4 other people moving in..and the room plans have been renovated slightly.

but that was sort of unavoidable...oh well...Inuyasha and i are working on our relationship..and Kikyou seems to be falling for Sesshomaru..(yet another Cute coupling! at least Kikyou won't bother Inuyasha now..)

(a/n: they are a cute coupling. impossible. but very cute..Kikyou+Sesshomaru)

so...Janis,Koga,Ayame and Hojo live with us now...Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't taking it too well.

(Inuyasha already tried to cut up Hojo and Koga with the tesaiuga.. and Sesshomaru...-o- can't get into too much detail...don't want to think about it...)

am i boring you? i'm sorry! details now...

* * *

...early Evening... 

"so...that's what you were doing..Why didn't you just say so instead of being all shifty?" Inuyasha said his arms were crossed, eyebrows twitching..in confusion and anger.

"i had to teach Miroku a lesson, simple as that...but i know how his heart works...so i got payback." Sango replied simply

she leaned over to me and smiled "Take note of this Kagome-chan...incase Inuyasha ever gets out of line," Sango whispered smiling.

"Sango!" i went scarlet red

"just kidding," Sango admitted with a smile and a tease.

"so you sent me a note with "you've got to apoligize..but you have a surprise?!" Miroku's mouth was a gap.

"i know your weaknesses all too well. let's just say that.."

"...Sango..."

"sorry, but that's the truth," Sango anwsered she took a rice ball from a plate Kikyou had Brought in.

"Arigato Kikyou-chan." Sango said

i nodded "yeah thanks."

"so you turned the tables on Miroku...Bout time he learned that if you take advantage you get taken advantage of," Inuyasha said quickly.

"HEY! i never took advantage of Sango or anything like that!" Miroku commented quickly.

"hm..." Sango paused "then what do you think the night before was??" her eyebrow twitched a little.

"...Nevermind." Miroku said for just a moment not wanting to get slapped.

"that's what i thought you said." Sango said she turned away from him for just a moment

"..."

an awkward silence followed

Eyes darted around the room as the silence continued.

"Hello!"

the door swung open.

"AAAH!" unrivalred screams of terror errupted from the group.

Kikyou fell into Sesshomaru's Arms, i fell into Inuyasha's, and Sango and Miroku's.

"...MIROKU!" Sango shoved Miroku off her lap

"so close..." Miroku mumbled smiling he was laying in a heap on the floor,

"you won't get Any closer if you try that again." Sango anwsered from up above on the chair. her hand came down on the top of his head, Resulting on a hard and firm slap.

"new place eh Sango?" Miroku's head turned and he grabbed Sango's hand and kissed it lightly.

Sango jerked away quickly. and pulled her hand across his cheek.

"got anything else to say?" Sango glared.

"nevermind." Miroku muttered he let go of her hand.

"Hey...Kagome! how are you?" Janis asked with a smile.

Janis, was an american exchange student, one of my good friends.

"Hey! what are you doing here?" i stood up and walked over.

"yeah...i'm supposed to move in..with three other people...you know them?" Janis eyed the group already living there, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Miroku and Sango.

i eyed the group and nodded sadly. "uh...well...yes."

"..Hello Koga! Ayame," i greeted resulting in a nod from Ayame and a flirtirous wink from Koga.

and an angry growl from the background from Inuyasha.

"Keep it on the low level if you know what's good for you Fox boy!" Inuyasha shouted

Koga blinked "yes sir," he anwsered smiling nervously.

Janis smiled and blushed a little. "i can see Inuyasha hasn't changed since i saw him last."

"well...i guess.." i said blushing.

true, maybe not on the outside Inuyasha hadn't changed...but on the inside in his heart...i knew i had a place now...

"despite his claims to the others, i know he does love me," i thought with a smile.

"so...Kagome...who are all these people?"

Hojo's voice reached me.

"um...this is my great grandfather..and my brother and sister and my mother..."

i gestured to Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"Grandfather?!" Inuyasha Growled

"Mother?! i'm your Reincarantion! you can't--."

Sesshomaru Covered his mate's mouth quickly.

"calm down Kikyou Dearest...we have guests..."

Hojo looked at Sesshomaru "you're Kagome's Dad?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "i am of no such thing. to such a lowly--."

this time, Kikyou covered his mouth.

"yes! yes...i am Kagome's mother, and this is her father...right Dear?" Kikyou's Grip tightened and Sesshomaru winced a little.

"uh...uh...Uh huh yes! yes...that's right!" Sesshomaru nodded

"Brother huh?" Miroku grimaced and his gaze turned towards me.

"Now now you know better Dear Brother..." Sango patted Miroku's head like he was a dog.

"no flirting with our youngest...you know how MOTHER doesn't like that." Sango gripped Miroku's arms with both hand.

"right MOTHER?"

Sango's gaze turned to a very confused Kikyou.

"oh? ...Um right right Sango my dear...Miroku you know better than to flirt with your younger sister!" Kikyou slapped Miroku as well.

"OW! hey! Sango! Kikyou--i mean Mother." Miroku said quickly.

"well done son! now...why don't you take your sister up to her room?"

Miroku winked and grimaced at Sango

"try anything, and i will kill you like i kill demons Miroku. i'm not joking." Sango hissed quietly.

Miroku nodded "right right! sorry Sango."

"um...Kagome," Kikyou turned towards me, a nervous smile graced her features.

"it's past your grandfather's Bedtime...why don't you take him upstairs and tuck him in..." Kikyou trailed off

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Kagome...don't you dare try anything."

"don't worry, i'm just going to take you up to your room! now act sickly and old! or else the jig is up!" i whispered in his ear.

"but...what if Koga or that delinquient try to make a move on you?" Inuyasha gripped my shoulders tightly.

"don't worry...if Sesshomaru is still around nothing will happen...Kikyou is Supportive of our Relationship...mostly..."

"i don't trust her to stop them...but you're right Kagome."

"aren't i always?" i laughed and smiled

Inuyasha smiled and placed a hand on my cheek, and then laid one arm around me, making me uncomfortable.

"Inuyash--!!" i paused in midsentence as Inuyasha pinned me to the wall, his lips locked in mine.

"Inuyasha...?"

a moment of uncertain silence passed, as it did i could faintly pick up make out noises coming from Sango's room...i could deduct Sango was keeping Miroku Busy.

he pulled away and smiled and then walked down the hallway and into his room.

"...what was all of that about?"

i slowly started back down stairs, and looked at Kikyou and Sesshomaru, then at Janis, Koga and Ayame who knew the real identities of people here...but had to pretned like they didn't.

"so...what just happened with you and Inuyasha?" Janis's hand came to rest on my shoulder and she looked at me.

"he just forcefully kissed me..." i replied in a whisper.

"oh, i see his claims aren't true then." Janis winked and smiled.

"well...it's supposed to still be a secret between us...just us, but if you promise not to tell..."

"you can trust me Kagome." Janis smiled.

"great."

"so...where are we all staying?" Koga asked looking around

"um, right this way..." i started down the stairs to the den and into the two guest room.

"Koga, ayame you can stay here, Janis...i've made the couch out for you."

i gestured to the couch.

"thanks Kagome..i can handle things from here," she smiled.

"so...will i get any sleep down here?" Janis winked.

"hm? oh yeah...it's pretty quiet at night."

"i meant..." Janis paused, looked left and right once and smiled

"oh! ...it's not directly above, but i'll ask Sesshomaru and Kikyou to keep it down tonight." i blushed, not feeling a whole lot better, handling other's love lives in the house...but i had to..just this once. until the well worked again.

i mean, that was the whole reason that they were all here, Inuyasha and the others...

the well had just magically stopped working. so, they all came here.

"you know...that Hojo is pretty cute, know if he's on the market for rent?" Janis winked a little and smiled

"Hojo!? oh...oh...uh yeah he is..Why?"

"just between you and me, if he was a demon he'd be one i wouldn't blame for coming after me." Janis laughed and smiled

"well...Take him if you want him. one less problem for me." i said shrugging i started up the stairs and left the room

"let me know if you need anything...and don't under any circumstances tell Hojo that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kikyou are not family. only you Ayame and Koga know. he can't get it?"

"uh yeah.. i won't tell."

"good,"

i then shut the door and walked upstairs. Kikyou, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the sitting room again. Sango and Miroku, i assumed were still upstairs making out...

"so...with 12 people it's going to get pretty cramped in here." Kikyou said

"yeah...especially if Koga and that Delinquient Human Hojo is here." Inuyasha spat, not too happy about having to share me with them.

"how cute, he doesn't want to share." i smiled and laughed.

"well, i'd say we have nothing to worry about.." Sesshomaru Nudged Kikyou lightly,

"Evening all," Miroku smiled he had an arm around Sango's Shoulders.

"so...there's 12."

"yep..."

* * *

so...today was pretty exciting. i can tell more couples and love is going to blossom here. Janis likes Hojo. (thank god. i was starting to get tired of him always bugging me...let's just hope Hojo soon takes a liking to Janis...or else i will never get any alone time with Inuyasha!)

i'm really glad Ayame and Janis are here. two more allies in the house against Miroku and Koga's flirtirous ways.

i think things are really blooming with Inuyasha and me...(the forceful kiss had to be a sign. i have to ask Ayame.)

Sango and Miroku are definetly stepping it up...and Kikyou and Sesshomaru i can Safely say are an item. (which means she's staying away from my Inu-kun! YAY!)

anyways i think things are going to get better here on out.

(i can only hope this little dream of mine comes true...highly unlikley though)

so...now that there is 12 of us...things are if not easy going to be more intresting. with 4 thriving couples in this house. (note to self: buy ear plugs and blindfolds for Rin and shippou...take random walks with Kilala.)

so...more'll defenitly happen. so i'm going to write more often. it's late, and everyone is going to bed now

(some in other's beds...but that's what happens when you live around 3 other passionate couples...-O-')

more tommrow morning.

Kagome Hiragashi

* * *

author's note: my first attempt at more than the original 8 goodies...i might add Kagura or Naraku in later (Kagura..Defenitly, Naraku...Eh not so sure yet, Kagura, so there might be a little tiny SesshomaruKagura...only slight. KikyouSesshomaru will always be there though..sorry kagusessh fans.)

alright! i need to shorten these chapters. sorry!! so, READ and REVIEW!

no flames about AU pairings please. or anything else...


	5. The Hanyou in the God tree

author's note: since i'm on spring break at the present, i'm going to try to get as much of this story done as possible. so i can move to updating other things.

Disclaimer: -possesed tone- i don't own inuyasha, ...inuyasha owns me.

-normal- just kidding. on with the fic.

and i've decided to make this ??X??

again!! you have to read to find out!! but i'll give you one hint:

Ka-om-XIn-y-s-a

if that's not enough for you i don't know!! you've got to read to find out what happens!!

* * *

Day 7, June 22nd

(a/n: yeah i know the dates on chapters 4, 3 and i think 2 are messed up! i finally caught up. it's fixed...sorry about all the confusion!!)

Hi!! wow, what a week. it's almost over so you know..

i can pretty safely say that Inuyasha is MOST defenitly putting out signs!!

i asked Ayame and Janis on my little "girls only" night out the other night, Kikyou, Sango,Janis and Ayame went along.

to my surprise it actually went really well! Kikyou,Sango,Ayame and Janis all got along really well with each other.

(Maybe just because i was there? i seem to be the wall for their rivalries and friendships that stops them from killing each other with these petty diffrences i guess..)

oh well...when i came back everyone but Inuyasha was inside.

guess where the Hanyou went?

IN A TREE!!!

well i may be desended from apes as a human but i can't climb like a demon! DX

he stayed up there partly the whole night...well i guess not the whole night, i did get him down after a while...

the rest is sort of between me and inu...-winks and blushes- but i'll tell about our little conformation moment in the tree...

* * *

"we're back!!" 

i called out and looked around the house, the sitting room was empty, but i could faintly pick up two shapes sitting on the sofa in the living room infront of the tv.

my first thought was Miroku and Sango...but Sango was standing right behind me...so it couldn't have been..

"probably Rin or Shippou..." i thought for a moment.

"Kiky-chan..." a becoking voice drew threw the room, the Voice of Sesshomaru.

Kikyou's gaze looked towards the Youkai. "Sesshomaru..." she grinned and smiled

"excuse me ladies i have a previous engagement to meet." Kikyou then left the room

Sesshomaru grinned and Nodded, as Kikyou walked over, Sesshomaru pulled her over and kissed the miko on the lips passionatley.

Sesshomaru quickly moved to proceed to making out with her,

Kikyou shook her head and placed a finger to the Youkai's lips,

Sesshomaru nodded and placed an arm around Kikyou's shoulder.

the tw swaggered upstairs, a door shut and locked with a "chi chit"

Ayame looked over and then nodded nervously.

"i'm going to go find Koga...see you ladies tommorow!" Ayame slid out of the room and down the stairs quickly.

leaving Janis, me and Sango.

"so...it's getting kind of late, hey Kagome...i'm gonna try and get some sleep before mr wolf and the miko make any noise alright?" Janis turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"oh?" i turned towards Janis. "sure go ahead, goodnight then."

"goodnight Kagome! night Sango." Janis said and slipped down into the den.

"i'm going to go see what Miroku is up to. i've been gone for a while...so he might be getting into trouble somewhere...night Kagome." Sango turned to go towards Miroku's room.

"goodnight Sango..." I turned and looked towards the rooms.

"i'm alone. wow."

i shook my head and sighed "i wonder where Inuyasha is...he's the only person i haven't seen today..." i mumbled

"out here!"

i blinked and looked around.

"Inuyasha?"

"just come out here!!"

"alright..."

i sighed and then went out the back door in the kitchen.

"so this is where you've been hiding all night." i smiled and looked up at the half grown god tree planted in the back yard.

there was Inuyasha on one of the top branches, just sitting there looking off into space. his golden eyes shifted from the space to me and then back again as his ears twitched.

"well...it was kind of Hectic...so i came out here." Inuyasha Shrugged.

"it's not any better out here...this city is loud..." his ears twitched

"well you know...it's not like the Feudal era...it's modern times Inuyasha...there are cars and sirens...Neon Signs. it's the future." i had to explain this once more.

"well whatever...as long as this place is quiet and secluded..." Inuyasha's Eyebrows and ears twitched for a minute.

"well it's not always tha--."

i was cut off a loud screaming fit erupted from the park below.

(the house is on a hill...did i not mention that?)

"darn toddlers...i'm not having anyone of those THINGS running around." Inuyasha scowled he then blinked and looked at me.

"if we get any closer Kagome...let me make this straight i don't want any children."

"well...you're in luck because i don't have any intention of having any...Right now anyway.."

"Mowmmy!!! Pick me wup!!" a child's voice shouted from down below. a faint no was heard and an ear splitting scream erupted.

Inuyasha covered his ears. i did the same.

"Geez!!! that parent needs to learn to control their kid!!" i shouted over the scream.

"SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha snapped.

the sound drawled away slowly and we were soon alone again.

"wow...i'm beginning to hate this city even more."

"oh relax." i sighed and shook my head. "you are way too short tempered."

"what? i am not!"

"yes you are."

"i am not! you want short tempered talk to my brother."

"no thanks..." i shrugged.

"are you coming up here or what?"

"What?" i blinked and looked up

"are you coming up here? it's wearing thin for you to stay down here i'm getting a sore throat from raising my voice Kagome." Inuyasha gave me a slight glare.

"well what do you think mr climb up a tree? i can't climb Anything like you.i'm only a human."

"well so is Kikyou, but look at her."

"i've never seen her anywhere high up without Sesshomaru around!!"

"well..." Inuyasha paused, realising his mistake.

"well...doesn't matter...i suppose i could help you up." he rolled his eyes.

"well what are you going to do?" i put my hands on my hips and shrugged a little.

"fine," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"climb up if you want." he held out his hand to me throwing down a rope.

"take either."

"alright,"

i walked forward and grabbed the rope...and Inuyasha's hand.

the Hanyou blushed a little and pulled me up quickly.

i gripped the branch with two hands and pulled my leg up to pull myself up.

"there," i smiled nervously, getting myself safely on the branch, i shook a little.

"good,"

"yeah..."

"oh!" i moved my hand up and tried to catch myself, i slipped off the branch and my leg followed

"Inuyasha!"

the Hanyou's ears twitched. he turned around and grabbed both of my hands.

pulling me up and against him.

for just a moment, i felt our cheeks brush...dare i think? Lips touch...?

i immeaditly turned a bright red.

"um...Inuyasha...?"

"hm?..oh!! sorry! sorry!" Inuyasha slid to the end and let me go, i was safely on the branch now. sitting on my knees.

Inuyasha was sitting,blushing, turned away from me.

"um...sorry sorry...sorry Kagome...no clue what came over me..."

"oh no! it was okay!! just a normal thing i guess..."

"well...um sure...i can say that."

"um Inuyasha..." i slowly turned towards him again.

"hm?" Inuyasha faced me slowly, not saying anything but a mumble.

"did we just...you know...lip contact?"

"you don't have to dub it kagome. a kiss. get used to the word." Inuyasha stated with a sigh.

"and it's not like we haven't kissed before. you know...back in that cave?"

"yeah yeah...i Remember. you don't have to remind me,"

"Best moment of my life." i mumbled to myself under my breath.

"well it's getting late...i'm gonna go..." Inuyasha started to get down.

"Hey!! what about me? I can't get down by myself!!!" i shouted

then Hanyou blinked and turned around "oh right...i'll help you i guess..." Inuyasha sighed

he turned back and climbed up the tree grabbing my hand and pulling me down as i gripped and found my way down.

"Inuyasha...Thanks."

Inuyasha looked at me i had found my last foot and hand hold...when,...

"um...you're welcome Kagome..." Inuyasha looked down and blushed. his silver hair sparkled in the moonlight as it turned black.

"Inuyasha is it a new moon tonight?" I looked up noticing the moon had changed.

"um..yeah don't look too much into that though."

"well...i didn't know it was tonight... you should've said something..."

"Why should i tell you any personal buisness of mine?!" Inuyasha looked purely shocked, but mostly just annoyed.

"well...you tend to go a little off the deep end on these nights...i just wnated to make sure you were alright..." i blushed.

"Really?"

"um yeah! you're um...Really!!...importanttomeinuyasha." i melded the last words to hide my embrassment.

"hm?"

"um..."

i moved my hand down once more, one foot came down...into the air.

"INUYASHA!"

"hm?" Inuyasha looked up and walked forward holding out his arms i guessed to catch me...

"i've got you Kagome!!"

i closed my eyes for just a moment and the next thing i knew, he had caught me. ...and more..Inuyasha was kissing me!! right on the lips without any hesitation!

" inuyasha?..."

after a few moments passed, Inuyasha broke the kiss.

I blinked and blushed. "Inuyasha...what was all of that?"

Inuyasha blinked and his expression changed dramatically. from an expression of true content and love, to a surprised and shocked Expression.

"um...that was...um...i don't know...you er eh...Passed out back there?" Inuyasha blushed.

"no i didn't inuyasha. admit it...that was a real kiss wasn't it? i knew it. you were lying. and Ayame was Right."

"Huh? oh...um...you should know it's been a lie all along Kagome...and what does any of what just went on have to do with Ayame?" Inuyasha eyed me with Curiousity.

"um! Nothing to do with Ayame...um...are you going in?"

"going in?...no i think i'll just stay out here tonight..." Inuyasha looked away like he wasn't paying attention. i knew he was trying to avoid my glance. i had figured out his grandiose plan.

"come on...it's getting cold out here...you can't stay out here all night! there are bandits and theives...and naraku!"

"yeah right..i know that...not afriad of that Youkai...i can handle myself."

"oh come on..."

"oh..." Inuyasha slowly faced me.

"alright fine. for tonight..."

"that's what i wanted to hear!" i smiled knowing i had won this argument.

Late Evening...Inuyasha's Room...

"so...what's going on with you tonight? are you trying to get something? or what?" Inuyasha wasn't facing me.

i blinked in surprise.

"um...no,"

"don't lie Kagome. i know when you are."

"sometimes i wish you didn't..." i mumbled to myself with a sigh.

"well too bad you're in love with a demon...we know everything about our mates. don't you know that?"

"well yeah i guess... -- wait, did you just call me your 'Mate'?"

"yeah maybe i did. so what of it?"

"um...kind of a possesive title...i mean we're not close like that or anything..."

"well...we could be Kagome."

"Wait a minute!! i'm not...sure if.."

"don't worry Kagome...you're not living with your parents...you are living with us you know...and with Miroku...and me...nothing is against the rules Kagome." inuyasha sighed

"unfortanetly True." i nodded sadly,

it was true, behind the red cloak of his charm, with Miroku around anything on the topic of Romance was so far in reach. with 4 thriving couples in the house though..this was Expected...But Miroku gave a whole new meaning to "Romance topics not being off limits."

"if only he knew the right and wrong times to try to coax Sango into bed...he never quits being a womanizer..." Inuyasha paused.

"Sometimes i wonder how Sango can Stand him when he's not being his usual perverted self."

"well it's Amazing she can stand him when he is."

"yeah sango has amazing stamina, it's still unbelievable."

"well...off that topic...it's getting late..." Inuyasha's gaze averted slightly. i could tell he was doing everything possible to avoid my gaze.

"well..." i blinked uncertain of the next events, i knew very well where this might have been going...the last time this had happened i had 'Sat' him for just asking.

"what?"

"you're going to ask...Aren't you?" i knew where this was going as soon as Inu wouldn't anwser.

"WHAT?! Um...i thought we went over matters like that..."

"well yeah but i just thought...i don't know that maybe we should quit beating around the bush like Miroku always says we have been...and just...you know..." I blushed.

"well it doesn't matter...it's not like it's going to mean anything Really...i mean it's just a little physical contact...no big deal."

"well...maybe it should be, i mean we all know that we Really do...i mean Feel 'This' Way about eachother..."

"well Yeah..." Inuyasha turned away from me again.

"so..."

"so...aren't you going to...like Kiss me or something?"

"well...um..."

"oh i give up Inuyasha!!"

"What?! i am just...oh fine!"

Inuyasha leaned over and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me down underneath him, he smiled slightly, i could tell what was going to happen.

i closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact,

* * *

okay...i'm gonna cut off Right there! i don't want to say anymore or i might be in alot of trouble...ha ha..sorry! but i did say the rest was inbetween me and Inuyasha!

well...anyway i can say that inuyasha and i are an item now...and i've heard Kikyou and Sesshomaru over in the other room

(Sesshy banged on the wall at least 5 times and told me and Inu to keep it down...)

pretty safely say they are pretty close. i've heard Sesshomaru talking to Inuyasha about a "Proposal" to Kikyou...

(yes surprising that Inu was talking to Sesshomaru without Trying to kill him..or the other way around...)

(a/n: True...there are very few times that they talk without being all mad at eachother right away.)

i'm wondering how this is going to go on...Sesshomaru is extremely Mysterious with his true feelings and he is very much so "closed up" to the rest of us...All except Kikyou. i have seen Sesshy kiss and hug her at least 5 times infront of the rest of us..

(funny how he doesn't seem to care if we're there..yet when he's alone with her he cares.)

anyway now that Sango and Miroku, Me and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Kikyou are an item...i have to worry about Janis and Hojo...(Ayame and Koga too i suppose, but they stay to themselves though so...)

anyway things are actually going surprisingly well.

i think i should stop now, it's around 4 am...i'm going back to bed with Inuyasha...

so i guess i'll see you all later tonight...or later this morning. not quite sure...ha ha.

Kagome Hiragashi

* * *

author's note: Hi again. i know a bit graphic with Inuyasha and Kagome...but i promise it won't be as bad the next 4 chapters..

(yes i'm going to do all the couple's moments. i won't take requests for more until i've done all of them.)

just a quick hint for our next couple's moment:

Ki-yo-uXSes--oma-u

(won't be quite as Graphic. i promise! )

so..until next time...R &R!! NO FLAMES! PLEASSSSSEEEEE!


	6. Lights out!

Auhtor's note: hello again! yes the updates have been coming in more rapidly! i have some time during this week to do that. so i'm taking advantage of the situation to get as much done on this one as possible!

so..and as i promised...another couple's moment! YAYNESS!

and i've come up with a title for this one already...but i'll reveal that at the end.

...just read the disclaimer from the last 4 chapters...i don't own Inuyasha.

(why did i repeat that?)

ok!!! FIC TIME NOW!!

* * *

Day 8, june 23rd 

HI! omg what a freaky day.

so our city doesn't get hit with a whole lot of Storms...guess what happened today?

yeah it stormed. really bad too...but i think Two certain people (a Miko and a Youkai mind you. and NO! not me and Sesshomaru!!) used the time to their advantage.

so yeah, it started out Raining in the morning, and then by afternoon a huge thunderstorm blew threw

(kind of unusual in this part of the world...but take and choose...)

(a/n: it's true that Japan doesn't get many thunderstorms and Rain storms like the United states and the other side of the world...but ignore the unrealisticness, this simply had to happen to make this moment a bit more Romantic between our secret couple..so bare with me!!)

and by around 5 in the afternoon, the POWER WENT OUT!!

yeah Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't seem to care, but Miroku did. and i can easily guess what he was doing...-shudders- and Koga, one can only wonder and only god knows what he was up to!! i swear those two are like twins...DX

anyway so instead of using any electricity to amuse ourselves, Kikyou lit candles and i drew out an old game.

Janis, Sango, Ayame, Kikyou and i are busy doing manicures and pedicures with candle light and lit up hand held mirror compacts.

as for the game...i am only saying this for my and anyone who reads this..

(no one had better not even TRY to read this! it has no personal stuff in it. ...okay i take that back. so Miroku, Koga this Laptop is off limits!!!! I MEAN IT! If i catch your grimey little paws on this thing!...YOU WILL SUFFER!!)

...O-O' anyways...on to details...

* * *

"what the hell? Kagome what is all of that Noise!?" the hanyou Barked supposedly at me... 

"Thunder inuyasha, it's just the weather. probably just a rain storm.." i Shrugged and laid back down on the Sofa.

"it's just noise from the outside my slow witted Half breed abomination of a brother." Sesshomaru appeared from the staircase, the dim lights making an even bigger shadow behind the Youkai. he smirked and shook his head.

"you are too simple to even be a worthy hanyou...or that of a powerful Miko like Kikyou..i can see she made the right choice." Sesshomaru then left and stalked back up the stairs again,

it was obvious he had been with Kikyou, a little bit of his Haori was lowered down a bit of skin on Sesshomaru's shoulder was visible... and the Fluff was gone...for some strange reason, one or the other it always was within a few moments when they were together...

"yeah and she made the so called "right Choice by picking you Dear Brother," Inuyasha Stated sarcastically. the hanyou rolled his eyes and smirked.

; of course, it was too late, Sesshomaru was already gone.

"well...even as living with his brother and and Daughter, he's still just as secretive.Izayoi and Inu taishou had to be a Youkai and a human!!" Inuyasha growled

"oh don't worry about it...your mom made the choice of who she wanted. Inu taishou allowed her into his demon heart. Consider yourself blessed by his soul that Sesshomaru has a heart like him! and that Kikyou isn't trying to Kill you anymore!!"

"yeah..i guess," Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Yawned.

"that was a long night last night...good, but long." he smiled to himself

"yeah you're lucky i took off the rosary or else you would've gotten sat at least more than 10 times last night!!" i looked back to my work. Inuyasha i could tell was proud of what happened last night...i had to admit, even though that had been sworn as secret between just us...i knew it had gotten out..but i didn't care everyone knew how we both felt anyway.

"well...um we've already sworn to not talk about all of that...that happened...but i just wanted to let you know it wasn't that big of a deal..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"well you know...um...i enjoyed spending all of that time with you...even it was beyond awkward at times..." I blushed.

"um..okay then..."

"SHRMBOOMBOOM"

"more damn thunder?!" Inuyasha Growled.

"yeah..probably...there might be lightning too..."

I looked over and saw janis.

"hey..how do you know so much?"

"it just sort of is like this all the time on the otherside of the world...so ha ha...i just know." Janis smiled

"Hey, so how did confrontation with mr.prince half demon dog?" Janis smiled

"um...it was...um okay!"

"just okay? not as spellbinding or as amazing as you thought?"

"eh, maybe not... but still! Inuyasha can't know you know!!"

"well...he doesn't even know i know he lied about liking you does he?"

"no clue, but keep your voice down if you wanna still be the only one who does!!" i whispered quickly.

"oh! right! i'm sorry... Gomenisai." Janis bowed and raised her head quickly.

"it's alright...no big deal i guess..." i smiled and looked towards the window.

"it's Storming pretty bad out there."

"yeah...i wouldn't be surprised if we lost powe--."

SHRMBOOMBOOM

"ZRT"

the room darkened. really fast.

"did the power just go out?" Janis looked around

"What the HECK?!"

Janis and me looked over towards the stairs. Miroku had just shouted.

"i can guess what he was doing..." Janis shrugged lightly and laughed nervously.

"well..you know how he is..."

"ah, too unfortanately true." Janis sighed

"Gee your doggy is sure being awful quiet...think he fainted or something?" Janis looked over at the sofa nearby, Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

"well...it's been a long day i guess you could say." i smiled nervously and sighed.

"up all night?" Janis smiled

"well...sort of like that."

CHACHIT

the den door opened. Sango was standing there clutching Rin's hand and Kilala in one arm.

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango was wearing her Kimono, one of the outfits that had been packed away for now.

(but was still wearing my school uniform...and Sesshomaru would not take off the Haori...so..)

"it's storming Sango...the power went out." i explained quickly.

"oh, well Rin's sort of scared and wants to see her father..know where Sesshomaru is?" Sango looked around

"upstairs i think.."

_"probably with Kikyou." _i added in my head.

"Thanks...what is Miroku up to?"

"well if i can guess correctly his laptop shut off when we lost power and he was being his usual self." Janis intterrupted.

"oh..." Sango averted her gaze and then walked up the stairs with Kilala and Rin.

"Kagome..."

i looked up and saw Kikyou staring at me in the darkness.

"hm?"

"here," she walked down the stairs and thrust a few circular bowl like things into my hands.

"set these in some rooms to light the house.." Kikyou explained.

she took out a small white wick like thing from her hakama, and set it in the middle of a bowl. she struck it once against the table a light orange flame struck the wick.

Kikyou dropped it in the middle of the bowl.

"herbal oil candles." Kikyou smiled.

"Great so now we need to get everyone to a safe room.."

"i don't think it'll get that Bad Kagome..." Janis smiled and laughed.

"well...some of us might if a certain Hanyou or his older brother get into a spat over something so petty as a game score or whatever..." i whispered jokingly, but with a serious expression.

"well...i suppose it could."

"um..Hey kagome?"

"hm? oh! Sango..."

"do we have anything to do...?"

"Rin's bored." Rin said sadly.

"oh, um...okay, i had a feeling i might need this."

i went into the closet and grabbed my bag, pulled out a little blue box,

"okay does Rin know how to count to 10?"

"count to ten? Rin knows!" Rin said happily.

"okay...well see these marbles go in spots from 1-10...and Rin rolls these dice and whatever number adds up to the marble you take. the first person to get 5 wins."

"oh! Rin understands." Rin looked at the sides, "Rin sees two sides. can Lady Kagome play with Rin?"

"um...i have to go check on the others...but Janis will play with you..okay Rin! or i'll get your father...or Kikyou..but i have to go check on the others."

"Inuyasha..." i looked over

"...hm? What?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes opened as soon as my gaze landed on him.

"watch Rin for a moment...play the game with her, i'll be right back!"

"keh, where are you off to?"

"to check on the others..we're not the only ones who live here."

"yeah i know."

"well...oh just Stay here!!"

i then rushed off and upstairs to Check on Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Kikyou.

"..anyone up here?"

...downstairs meanwhile...

"Rin will move this one. okay uncle Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay you do that..." he looked away and sighed.

"Darn it Kagome!! why is it whenever something happens you leave me with my brother's Daughter?!"

"Uncle Inuyasha?" Rin blinked.

"hm?" the hanyou turned back.

"Hey Inuyasha..."

the hanyou looked up. Miroku was walking down the stairs, in the dark.

"Hey...what are you doing?"

"entertaining Rin...why? sango forcing you to do something too?"

"no...not yet anyway..what's she doing?"

"oh some game Kagome gave her...based on points or something...i don't even know. kagome rushed off."

"oh..."

"Hey inuyasha!!! the lights went out!" Shippou ran into the room from the hallway.

"yeah some storm knocked out the power..." inuyasha scowled.

"well what is there to do then? i'm bored!" shippou whined.

"i don't know...play this game Kagome left with Rin."

"oh?" Shippou walked over at the game and picked up a blue marble.

"hey Rin can i Play?"

Rin smiled and Nodded "Shippou play with Rin."

Shippou smiled and sat down

"roll the dice." Rin smiled

"shippou did as she said

"geez, i'm bored..."

Miroku looked at Shippou and Rin and Smirked.

"Hey inuyasha wanna make this game more intresting for us?"

"what were you thinking?" Inuyasha looked up and smirked.

...a little later...

"okay...i think that's every room," i sighed and looked around walking down the stairs peering up at the sitting room's dim light.

"Okay i got 54 Yen on shippou..." Miroku muttered he looked at Inuyasha

"what do you have?"

"23 on Rin...i'd bet more but i'm not so sure i wanna take the risk of being broke."

the Hanyou and Monk were sitting comfortably on the sofas behind the two children.

snickering and grinning. counting coins.

"you were right this is more enjoyable." Inuyasha smirked

i stood there a gap, just looking around

"oh great..."

i shook my head and walked back upstairs to find Sango and Kikyou.

but turned and decided not to.

i crouched on the steps and stayed there, motionless.

"i'm just gonna let them get themselves in trouble..i wanna see just how far this goes..."

let's face it. the house was pretty quiet, girls and guys were seperated. most of the girls were in Kikyou's room doing make up and facials drinking tea and being civilized...while the guys were...Gambling on a child's game.

with the power out you couldn't buy better entertainment!

"Hey! Miroku! Inuyasha..." Koga appeared from upstairs

"Hi..." Miroku anwsered, unattentive to the fact that Koga was standing there staring.

"what are you doing?"

"um...playing...er i mean paying...bills...Yeah paying bills!" Miroku studdered.

Koga blinked.

"Paying bills? you need Rin and shippou for that?"

"Shush you fool!! we're gambling on their game play...but don't let any of the girls know that!"

"or my brother...he'd bite your head off for this and then some." Inuyasha snickered

"KOGA'S PLAYING TOO?!" i blurted i covered my mouth quickly, watching from the stairs.

"Hey Kagome...what are you doing?" a voice whispered behind me.

I whipped around and faced Janis.

"Oh hi...where have you been?" i replied quietly; trying not to be spotted spying on them.

"upstairs in Sango's bedroom, candle light manicures and pedicures." Janis grimaced.

"oh...i see..." i trailed off, still watching Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku.

"um they sent me...well Sango sent me to find you...we've got a seat and everything for you! where have you been all night?"

"afternoon more like...but whatever.." i shrugged

"getting 3 star entertainment for free." i smiled and laughed a little pointing to the group of guys communed downstairs, gambling on Rin and shippou's Game,

"Oh! poor Rin and shippou...Kikyou's gonna flip out when she hears this."

"then maybe it's better she doesn't...besides...i don't have anything else to do..."

i shrugged

"we did invite you upstairs you know."

"yeah i'll be up in a bit..."

"...what's goin on?"

e"Inu and Miroku are gambling on Shippou and Rin's game play...they..---"

"Brother..."

Janis and i blinked at i swear the same time.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"oh great! Rin's father!...he's gonna try to kill Inu!"

"i doubt it..he can't without the Tensaiuga." Janis smirked and smiled.

"well...Sesshomaru looses it when anyone messes with Rin or Kikyou. he almost killed Naraku for hurting Kikyou. he went full demon and then some!!"

"well yeah they're in love now Janis."

"yeah i know that." Janis sighed.

"...hm..."

"what?"

"this is boring...i'm going back okay?"

"okay..you're not going to stay?"

"nah...they're hot...but them gambling just watching isn't real fun, we've got pocky and 12 diffrent Ramunes upstairs with lots of Daifukus. we'll be waiting for you ok?" Janis winked and left

"alright..."

i sighed,

_"no need to stay watching over Inuyasha when he's behaving..."_

i walked upstairs and into the room

"Hey! Kagome! we've been waiting for you!" Sango smiled petting Kilala

"take a ramune! make yourself comfortable!"

Sango held out a box of seperate bottles.

"thank you Sango!" i smiled and took one.

"Hey Kikyou..."

the Miko preistess eyed me for a moment and then turned back to the window,

"Creepy...Kikyou's Stare...it seemed so...lifeless." Janis whispered to me.

"well she is lifeless, technically...so i guess it only makes sense."

"Clink"

the marble dropped into my bottle

"Hard to believe that Sesshomaru fell for her,"

"actually it makes alot of sense, Kikyou is Beautiful, she's a Miko, a head preistess to also note...she's Mysterious, and deep under her cold, icy hard exterior...she has a true caring heart and she loves children, with a high Maternal insticnt. like a mom to any child. which is probably one of the Main Reasons Sesshomaru picked her..."

(a/n: true. if Rumiko sensei would've had more to the series the proof and reasons why KikyXSesshy should be a canon coupling would've been more, easily noticed...and it does make sense. both the older versions of their counterparts. plus, Kikyou is beautiful, and refined. Sesshomaru seems to have those two qualities at the top of his list...Sarah had them, Kagura does...Kagome sort of does...but Kikyou most defenitly does...so why wouldn't Sesshomaru fall for Kikyou's un--excuse me, inearthly beauty?...sorry this is so long btw. XP)

"to be a mom to Rin. i get it!"

"yeah, under a whole lot Sesshomaru is a caring Father figure. he loves Rin and loves her like her own father could not. Sesshomaru has a heart like Inu Taishou, he and Inuyasha's father. who was a Youkai who loved Izayoi, a human. it makes sense that he wants a Mother figure for his children...if he and Kikyou have any but right now Rin.--"

"wait a minute they've already??"

"yeah...Sesshomaru apparently doesn't waste time in his relationships..." I blushed.

"yeah, apparently...speaking of which whatever happened to that Sarah woman? the one that died? didn't Sesshomaru have something with her?"

I smiled and shrugged. this night was actually becoming alot of fun, despite the power being out.

"yeah i think so...but she did Die, so Sesshomaru found new love in Kikyou...technically Sarah dying, was a new beginning in love for Sesshomaru. that's when he met Kikyou after Naraku was defeated. and a happier outcome came for all of us." i shrugged and sipped the last bit of my Ramune.

"gee how long has the power been out?" Janis looked around.

"a couple hours at the most."

"...well i haven't noticed. time really flies when you're hanging out with your friends." Janis smiled.

Kikyou sighed and looked at the others,

"Excuse me ladies," Kikyou mumbled and slipped out the room.

"Where is Kikyou going?" Janis looked over.

"...i don't know..." i looked at Kikyou's path once she got down stairs.

_"down and to the right, she's going to see Sesshomaru...it's like a sixth sense...whenever he leaves she trails after..."_

Janis sighed

"yeah...Kikyou and Sesshomaru are attatched to each other...practically inseprable." Janis sighed.

"yeah...i guess so." i sighed.

...down stairs...

"...alright Koga! how much you in?" Miroku said turning to the fox demon.

"...um, 45 yen..Shippou."

"Inu! what about you?"

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha snapped madly.

"what? only Kagome can call you that?" Koga teased.

"Shut it fox boy!! you'll regret it if you don't..."

"well...i don't have to listen to a Mutt. hanyou."

"MUTT?!"

"Alright you guys...Rin and Shippou left two hours ago! it's between us now.." Miroku looked at Sesshomaru.

the Youkai just sat there on the sofa, glaring.

he was already mad about Miroku and the others keeping his daughter, Rin and shippou awake for the last 5 hours, it was too far past Rin's bedtime.

"you've been sitting there for the whole evening..you going to play or what?"

"my half abomination breed of a brother is here...so i shall not participate." Sesshomaru smirked.

"okay..." Miroku slowly turned back to the others

Inuyasha glared "Abomination of a half breed?!"

"don't act so shocked. you've known of my hatrid since our birth dear brother," Sesshomaru smirked, not even looking over at the Hanyou.

"fine, if you wanna say it that way."

"...Hm..."

the youkai apprubtly rose and left from the room

"the miko..."

"what?" Inuyasha looked up as the Youkai rushed out of the room.

"he better not be after Kagome...if he is i'll have to teach him not to touch other people's property!" Inuyasha mumbled before getting up to trail the Youkai.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku and Koga looked up suddenly

"where are you going?"

"None of your buisness." the Hanyou replied brashly.

outside...

Kikyou sat on the steps, sighing a little she looked up and blinked in the light falling rain. leaves fell and dived around her landing softly on the patio below. the steps and walls were delicatly covered with the leaves.

"what are you doing here alone Miko?" a strong voice asked

the Miko looked up she stood up and moved her hands to her Katana. she had dressed herself this time in her Haori and Hakama; the traditional garb of a Miko preistess.

"does it matter to you?" Kikyou asked as equally strong

"i can't have anything happening to my accomplice. especially in a freak storm such as this..." Sesshomaru replied he smirked a little and eyed the falling leaves that just seemed to dive and drop in a graceful fashion around the Miko. the storm had quieted down, but the winds were still ripping away and the rain beat down on the two.

"we're not in the fuedal Era right now...anything but our "Accompliship" is past us. we mean so much more to each other. you even said that yourself if i do remember correctly, Lord. and are you not a man of your word? especially to a head preistess?" Kikyou eyed the Youkai with a smug smile. her brown eyes seemed full of mischeif but sparkled with the beauty of the moonlight.

"i suppose i am Miko, but how can you dare to question my authority?"

"that's not what i was doing." Kikyou replied simply she suddenly stood up and placed a thin hand on the youkai's chest.

"well how am i to tell? you cause more trouble than you stop." Sesshomaru replied looking breifly at her and the falling leaves, he averted his gaze away and then to her breifly. he had to avoid being trapped in her Mysterious brown gaze.

"Finally! now to find that abomination of a brother of mine!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself,

the hanyou was crouched against a wall of the house, watching Kikyou and Sesshomaru.

"that Miko and my brother?! what's going on here?"

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Kikyou whispered softly, the Miko smiled and placed a hand on his.

"Hm?"

"you know i don't feel anything for your little brother...anymore."

"well good for you for moving on." Sesshomaru replied breifly.

"my heart belongs to another...the hanyou wasn't worthy of my time...he's childish..."

"CHILDISH?" Inuyasha stood a gap

"Immature..."

"IMMATURE?"

"i'm glad my reincarnation stole his heart. when i look at him now i see him as more of a traitor..." Kikyou trailed off her gaze quickly moved from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha's hiding spot.

"Nosy..." she glared breifly. the icy gaze directed straight at the Hanyou.

"Spotted!...NOSY?"

"well..." the Youkai smirked and looked at the Miko, without averting his gaze away from her, he stared into her brown eyes,

"it's obvious how you two were never ment for each other...my brother is all the things you mentioned and more." he smirked.

"but tell me Miko, you said your heart belongs to another..." he smirked again and smiled at her smugly.

"the lucky gentlemen for you...who is he?"

Kikyou this time smirked and smiled.

"tall...Dark, Refined...polite, knows how to take care of an un-dead re-alive preistess...and he's the ruler of all east...know a Taiyoukai by those lines?"

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded "yes i just so happen to Miko."

Inuyasha watched in amazement(and some Horror) of the Miko and the Taiyoukai sharing a very breif kiss in the falling rain.

"Sesshomaru loves Kikyou?"

* * *

so after a few long hours, the power finally came back on.

(in the middle of the Night mind you!)

by that time we were all asleep. all except Sesshomaru and Kikyou. i'm guessing they were busy with each other.

and it was quite shocking for the lights to come on in the pure darkness,

(heh heh, Kikyou thought she had died again when she and i quote "Saw the light")

yeah the house was pretty quiet before...and i could've sworn i heard several diffrent screams when the power went on again.

(i know i screamed... and Miroku's highpitchedsoundsanawfullotlikeashockedgirl scream.and a sharp slap noise...)

we all gathered in the sitting room for a few moments and went back to sleep, of course by the time everyone was done talking and what not it was pretty early in to the morning. i know i couple of people went back to bed, Janis, Hojo, Ayame, Kikyou, andSesshomaru. a couple of us stayed up with Sango. (she was upset about something...she said it involved Miroku and getting even with him...)

i don't know, i was pretty tired.

well i think everyone's going back to bed now, so inu and i shall follow too.

goodnight everyone!

Kagome Hiragashi

* * *

author's note: well, that's it for another chapter. so what more can come out of this halfway house for the inuyasha gang?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

More romance! more craziness that makes this fic a fic! more of your favorite pairings! so R&R!!! and i need a few more ideas for the next chapter!! think of something cute, funny, or romantic and i will give you a character or couple plush if you review next chapter and pitch me an idea!! and our couple is:

KogaXAyame (i know nothing of these two or i'd write it myself...ha ha. XD)

so send me those reviews! i got plenty of plushies! -points to huge box full of inuyasha character and couple plushies-

Cosplay-chan


End file.
